The First
by yana kim
Summary: "Kau yang pertama, Ino. Objek manusia pertama yang kulukis dikanvasku dan wanita pertama yang kulukis... dihatiku." fict for #FLORE2015


**The First**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream, harap jangan ditanya soal EYD.

Ino X Sai

#FLORE2015 Theme : Winter

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seharusnya aku sadar dengan semua sikapmu yang tak acuh padaku, Sai-kun. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau yang kau cintai itu bukan aku, tapi dia," satu tetes air mata mulai mengalir dari mata sebiru langit milik seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Ino, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku— Ya, Tuhan bagaimana menjelaskannya!" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang berdiri didepan sang gadis pirang sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Semua sudah jelas, sangat jelas. Lukisan ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

"Jangan kekanakan, Ino. Kita sudah dua puluh satu tahun dan kau mengambil keputusan tanpa berpikir dengan matang terlebih dahulu. Kita harus membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin, Ino. Kita keruang tamu." Gadis itu—Ino— mengusap kasar air matanya dengan telapak tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kekanakan, ya? Ya, seharusnya aku juga sadar kalau kau tidak menyukai gadis kekanakan dan cerewet sepertiku. Gadis yang kalem dan anggun seperti **Hinata** lah yang kau sukai."

"Ino..."

"Kita berakhir sampai disini." Ino berbalik meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan kanvas baik yang kosong dan juga yang sudah dihiasi oleh sketsa dan lukisan. Perlengkapan lukisan lengkap pun terletak dimeja yang ada di ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA?! Ino, kau serius?! Kalian PUTUS?!" Ino menganggukkan kepalanya pada gadis merah muda yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya diatas tempat tidur. Ia sengaja memanggil Sakura kerumahnya untuk mendengarkan ini hatinya mengenai hubungan cintanya yang sudah kandas itu. Sakura sendiri kaget saat mendapati sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dalam keadaan yang sangat bukan Ino sekali. Rambut berantakan serta mata bengkak dan hidung yang memerah. Bahkan ia mendenar dari Nyonya Yamanaka kalau Ino sudah dua hari tidak mandi dan makannya juga tidak teratur.

"Ceritakan padaku, hm?"

Ino pun menceritakan perihal kedatangannya ke apartment keka ehem— mantan kekasihnya, Shimura Sai. Sebenarnya Ino berniat memberikan kejutan kepada Sai dengan membawa makanan untuk pemuda itu. Memang selalu seperti ini. Dalam hubungan mereka Ino lah yang selalu mengambil peran aktif. Mengajak jalan, makan siang bahkan mengirim pesan singkat dan menelepon selalu dilakukan Ino terlebih dahulu. Dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Ino lah yang 'menembak' Sai duluan kurang lebih sebelas bulan lalu tepat dihari Natal. Ino yang memang menyukai musim dingin menjadi semakin mencintai musim bersalju itu. Karena dimusim itulah cintanya bersemi.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu sudah menyukai Sai sejak kelas satu SMA dan atas usul sahabatnya, Sakura yang merupakan kekasih dari sahabat Sai, ia mengambil langkah duluan dengan menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta Sai untuk menjadi kekasihnya saat akhir semester tiga perkuliahannya. Dan alangkah senangnya Ino kala Sai mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia menjadi kekasihnya.

Saat memasuki apartment mewah itu, Ino tidak mendapati kekasihnya disana. Dan biasanya, Sai akan berada diruangan atau mungkin bisa disebut galeri tempatnya biasanya melukis. Sai adalah mahasiswa dari fakultas seni di Universitas Konoha, kampus yang sama tempat Ino menuntut ilmu. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju galeri tersebut. Namun bukan Sai yang dijumpainya disana, ia malah mendapati sebuah lukisan dikanvas yang cukup besar. Dan yang membuat Ino syok adalah lukisan itu tak lain adalah lukisan wajah Hyuuga Hinata, salah seorang sahabat Ino.

"Saat dia melihatku disana, dia terlihat terkejut dan langsung menutupi lukisan itu dengan kain. Dia juga terlihat sangat bingung saat akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku yakin dia pasti menyukai Hinata."

"Sai menyukai Hinata? Aku rasa tidak mungkin Ino, Hinata itu pacarnya Naruto dan Naruto itu juga sahabatnya Sai."

"Semua sudah jelas, Saki. Dia pernah ku minta untuk melukisku dan dia bilang kalau dia tidak melukis objek manusia. Tapi dia melukis Hinata, berarti dia... hiks dia menyukai Hinata. Dia bahkan tidak meneleponku sejak kemarin." Tangis Ino mulai pecah. Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat dan mengelus bahunya dengan sayang.

"Padahal kalian sudah hampir setahun ya..." Ino mengangguk dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Aku benci musim dingin tahun ini," ujar Ino setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Mungkin saja, musim dingin tahun ini kau akan mendapatkan cintamu lagi. Kau cantik dan banyak yang mengantri untuk menjadikanmu kekasih. Laki-laki bukan hanya dia, oke?" Ino kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi, sepertinya untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Dan kau juga rahasiakan ini darinya ya? Aku tak mau persahabatan kita berantakan. Semoga saja dia bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan Hinata." Hati Ino kembali sesak saat dirinya mengucapkan kalimatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hari ke tujuh sejak berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Ino menjalankan akivitasnya seperti biasa. Ujian tengah semester membuatnya bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari kegalauan pasca putus dari Sai. Sudah cukup rasanya menangis semalaman dihari pertama mereka putus. Keuntungan lainya adalah jarak fakultas Seni dan fakultas Ekonomi yang cukup jauh membuatnya tidak pernah berpapasan apalagi bertemu dengan pemuda pucat itu. Mungkin juga, pemuda itu pun sibuk dengan UTS nya. Ia juga menghindari Hinata dan lebih memilih sendirian di perpustakaan atau atap kampus. Hari ini UTS berakhir dan akan dilanjutkan dengan libur musim dingin serta libur Natal dan tahun baru. Padahal, ia sudah merencanakan akan melihat pertunjukan kembang api di malam tahun baru bersama Sai. Air matanya kembali turun saat mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Sai.

Namun sepertinya hari ini ia sedang sial. Saat berjalan di koridor menuju gerbang keluar, Ino melihat Sia berjalan kearahnya. Sontak ia menjadi panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia tetap berjalan dan mencoba untuk tidak melihat mata kelam milik Sai. Saat jarak mereka tinggal dua meter, Sai berhenti.

"Ino, kita perlu bicara," seolah tak mendengar apapun, Ino melanjutkan jalannya. Sai menarik tangannya hingga gadis itu berhenti.

"Kita perlu bicara, Yamanaka Ino."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Shimura. Tolong jangan menghalangi jalanku karena aku sedang ada janji dengan seseorang." Ino menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Sai.

"Siapa?" tanya Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Katakan dengan siapa kau ada janji hari ini." Sai menatap Ino tepat dimata.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku? Kau tidak pernah peduli apapun tentangku. Malah aku yang selalu terlalu peduli denganmu. Mengirimu pesan dan menelponmu untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dan juga mengingatkanmu tentang pola makanmu. Bahkan aku mengajakmu jalan seperti perempuan murahan!" Mata sewarna langit itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Air mata siap keluar apabila Ino mengedipkan matanya sekali saja.

"Ino..."

"Kuharap kau tidak pernah lagi mengganggu hidupku. Aku membencimu."

Ino melangkah meninggalkan Sai yang terpaku ditempatnya. Senyum miris muncul diwajah pucatnya.

"Kau membenciku?" bisiknya yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bertemu dengan Sai hari ini menghancurkan mood Ino. Ia kembali menangis setelah sampai dirumah. Mengunci kamarnya dan melewatkan makan malam hingga membuat orangtuanya khawatir. Sudah seminggu ini mereka tidak melihat Ino yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum tulus. Hanya senyuman palsu yang kini ditampilkan Ino diwajah cantiknya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat pucat. Sepertinya, Ino pun akan menghabiskan libur musim dinginnya di rumah atau lebih tepatnya di kamarnya.

Sementara itu di sebuah kafe yang terletak didekat kampus, terdapat tiga orang pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati minuman hangat mereka. Dua orang berambut gelap dan seorang lagi berambut super cerah.

"Jadi kau tidak mengambil tindakan apapun, Sai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk apa lagi? Dia sudah membenciku," jawab Sai.

"Jadi kau menyerah?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia melirik sahabat pirangnya yang diam saja sedari tadi. Sangat bukan Naruto sekali. Tapi ia tahu penyebabnya, tentu saja rasa bersalah pria itu pada Sai.

"Mungkin," sahut Sai.

"Setelah menjadi pecundang karena membiarkan wanita menyatakan perasaan duluan, kini kau mau jadi pecundang untuk yang kedua kalinya? Dasar pengecut."

"Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi banyak omong?" Sai menatap tajam pada sahabatnya itu.

"Karena aku sudah bosan mendengar Sakura yang selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ino."

Sai tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Dia bilang Ino tidak pernah keluar kamarnya dan sering melewatkan waktunya makan. Ino yang cerewet dan ceria pun sudah hilang entah kemana. Dan orangtuanya juga khawatir."

Naruto yang sedari diam kini angkat bicara.

"Sai, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak—"

"Kau tidak salah Naruto. Aku pergi dulu." Sai meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku yang salah disini," ujar Naruto saat Sai sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak. Dia yang sudah terlalu pengecut untuk bertindak. Kau, fokus saja pada rencanamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Natal, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua manusia didunia. Hari dimana ada salju dan santa clause yang dinanti anak-anak untuk mendapatkan hadiah. Padahal sebenarnya, orang tua merekalah yang bertindak sebagai santa clause dan memberikan hadiah pada mereka. Sungguh bagi sebagian besar orang, Natal sama dengan kebahagiaan. Namun tidak dengan Yamanaka Ino. Biasanya, ialah yang paling bersemangat menyambut Natal. Menghias pohon Natal dan rumah dengan ornamen-ornamen yang identik dengan warna merah dan putih serta keemasan.

Namun sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk tahun ini. Sudah dua minggu lamanya ia mengurung diri dikamarnya. Hanya keluar karena dipaksa oleh orang tuanya untuk makan walaupun hanya sedikit. Saat ditanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ino hanya menggeleng sambil mengucapkan 'Aku tidak apa-apa' tak lupa dengan senyum palsunya. Kedua orangtuanya sudah mengetahui perihal hubungan cinta putrinya yang kandas dari Sakura. Namun mereka juga bingung harus melakukan apa, semua kata penghiburan serta nasehat sudah diberikan—lupakan soal Ino yang mendengarkannya atau tidak. Ingin rasanya Inoichi, ayah Ino menghajar pria yang sudah membuat putrinya seperti ini. Namun Sakura melarangnya karena Ino pasti tidak akan menyukai tindakan itu.

Seusai sarapan di hari Natal ini, Ino kembali ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat hari natal pada orang tuanya. Saat makan siang nanti, ibunya akan memanggilnya untuk makan siang. Selalu seperti ini sejak dua minggu lalu.

Seusai makan siang , Ino mendapati ibunya yang mengetuk pintu. Dengan malas, gadis bersurai pirang itu membuka pintu.

"Ada kiriman untukmu, sayang." Nyonya Yamanaka itu pergi setelah memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu. Ino mengernyitkan alisnya melihat kotak itu. 'Mungkin hadiah Natal dari Sakura,'batinnya. Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah keycard dan secarik kertas berisikan alamat dan pesan.

' **Datanglah. Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Sai'**

Kedua pasangan Yamanaka terkejut melihat putrinya yang turun dari kamarnya dengan mantel ungu tebalnya. Terlihat tergesa-gesa. Ini sudah jam enam sore dan sebentar lagi makan malam. Sudah lima jam sejak Ino menerima kiriman itu.

"Aku pergi sebentar," ucapnya sambil memakai sepatu.

"Kau mau kemana. Sebentar lagi makan malam, Ino," ucap sang ayah yang sedang duduk diruang tamu bersama sang istri.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Ino pun melangkah keluar rumah setelah menggantungkan tas selempangnya di pundak.

Gadis Yamanaka itu menaiki taksi menuju alamat yang tertera di secarik kertas yang diterimanya siang tadi. Taksi putih itu berhenti disebuah apartment mewah. Ino pun keluar setelah membayar pada sisupir.

Ia menatap sebentar pada apartment mewah itu lalu berjalan memasukinya. Ia menaiki lift menuju lantai sebelas. Lalu berjalan mencari pintu dengan nomor 112 sesuai yang tertulis di kertas yang ada ditangannya. Setelah menemukannya, Ino membuka pintu itu dengan keycard yang dibawanya. Pintu terbuka dan Ino dengan ragu masuk kedalamnya.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga." Sai yang sebelumya duduk disofa langsung berdiri melihat Ino. Nada lega tampak pada kalimat dan juga ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya kau menyuruhku datang kemari?" tanya Ino ketus.

"Memperjelas semuanya, Ino. Duduklah."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Semuanya sudah terlalu jelas. Lukisan itu—"

"Lusa adalah ulang tahun Hinata," ujar Sai.

"Ya, kau bahkan hafal ulang tahunnya. Kalau kau hanya ingin—"

"Naruto menyuruhku melukis Hinata untuk menjadi kado diulangtahun pacarnya itu."

"Apa?"

"Naruto ingin memberikan kejutan pada Hinata. Makanya aku disuruh melukis Hinata."

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau menjelaskannya? Ini hanya alasanmu kan? "

"Aku serius, Ino. Kau bisa bertanya pada Naruto."

"Kenapa saat itu kau sangat bingung hanya sekedar menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Hinata adalah sahabatmu. Aku ragu memberitahumu rencana kejutan Naruto. Takut kau akan membocorkannya pada Hinata, Ino."

"Tapi tetap saja Hinata adalah objek manusia pertama yang kau lukis. Padahal kau tidak pernah mau saat kuminta kau melukisku." Ino menatap tajam pada Sai yang kini terlihat menyeringai.

"Dia bukan yang pertama."

"Oh, jadi ada wanita lain yang kau lukis selain Hinata? Bagus sekali!"

Tiba-tiba Sai mendekat dan menarik Ino menuju sebuah kamar. Gadis itu menjatuhkan tas selempangnya serta keycard ditangannya saat ia sudah benar-benar masuk keruangan itu. Matanya melotot tak percaya serta tangannya dengan cepat menutup mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar. Tidak ada perabotan apapun diruangan yang sangat luas itu. Yang ada hanya puluhan lukisan tergantung di setiap sisi dinding. Seolah dinding itu penuh dengan lukisan. Yang membuat Ino syok adalah lukisan itu adalah lukisan dirinya. Dalam berbagai posisi dan ekspresi. Ada yang hanya wajahnya dan juga seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam Ino tak percaya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh setiap lukisan dirinya itu. Disetiap lukisan ada tanggal yang ditulis disudut kanan bawahnya. Ino kembali syok saat melihat tanggalnya. Ada yang dilukis tahun lalu, beberapa bulan lalu, bahkan sebulan lalu. Tunggu, tahun lalu? Ino kembali melihat tanggal yang tertera. Ini sebelum mereka jadian? Ino menggelang tak percaya.

Namun yang membuat Ino terbelalak adalah beberapa lukisan dirinya saat masih berambut pendek. Ya Tuhan, kapan lukisan ini dibuat? Ino mendekat dan melihat sudut kanan bawah dari lukisan itu.

"I-ini kan...?"

"Saat kau masih SMP," Sai juga ikut menatap lukisan itu. Yamanaka Ino yang masih berambut sepundak dengan seragam SMP nya terlihat duduk disebuah bangku taman.

"S-sai, kau..."

"Kau yang pertama, Ino. Objek manusia pertama yang kulukis dikanvasku dan wanita pertama yang kulukis... dihatiku."

"Kau..." Ino sudah akan memeluk Sai karena terharu dengan kata-kata pria itu, namun ia teringat pada status mereka saat ini.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak SMP walaupun kita berada di sekolah yang berbeda. Lukisan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Kalau tidak salah, ditaman kota." ujar pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu kau masuk KSHS. Akupun mendaftar di SMA yang sama denganmu." Ino masih mendengarkan cerita Sai dalam diam.

"Aku terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar menyapamu. Padahal saat SMA kita sering bertemu karena Sasuke sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura saat itu. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menyuruhku untuk menembakmu saat itu, tapi sekali lagi, aku terlalu pengecut. Akhirnya aku tetap memendam perasaanku."

Ino tetap diam sambil menatap Sai yang terlihat sedang menerawang kemasa lalu.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Makanya tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung menerimanya. Padahal, aku sangat malu karena kau harus melakukannya duluan. Seharusnya aku yang bertindak duluan kan?" Sai terkekeh.

"Lalu kenapa selama ini kau tak acuh padaku? Tidak pernah mengirim pesan ataupun menelponku. Mengajak kencan juga tidak pernah. Apa kau sebegitu pengecutnya?" tanya Ino ketus.

"Kurasa memang begitu. "

"Brengsek kau!" Mata Ino mulai basah. Sai menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya dan Ino menangis sesenggukan didada Sai. Gadis itu juga memukul-mukul pelan dada pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Sementara Sai tetap diam sambil mengelus lembut punggung Ino.

"Aku memang brengsek. Maafkan aku."

Sai melepas pelukannya, keluar dari ruangan itu dan membawa sekotak tisu. Ino mengambil beberapa lembar untuk menghapus airmatanya. Setelah selesai ia melempar tisu bekas itu pada Sai.

"Hei. Kau melempar bekas ingusmu padaku?"

"Diam, kau!" Sai terkekeh. Kemudian kembali memeluk Ino setelah melemparkan kotak tisunya entah kemana.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Sai. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan Ino membalasnya.

"Ini hari Natal, baka."

"Ya, ini sudah setahun sejak kita jadian."

"Kita sudah putus," sahut Ino dengan nada sedih.

"Oh ya? Kapan?" Ino memukul punggung Sai dengan kuat.

"Dua minggu lalu, baka. Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kita putus. Dua minggu ini kita hanya mencoba untuk mengoreksi diri masing-masing. Ah, sebenarnya akulah yang harus mengoreksi diri."

"Ya, dasar pengecut!"

Sai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ino dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ini kalimat yang sudah ditunggu Ino sejak setahun lalu. Biasanya ia yang akan mengucapkan kalimat itu dan dibalas Sai dengan kalimat seperti 'Ya, aku tahu' dan lain-lain. Tapi sekarang, ia mendengar Sai mengatakannya. Ia sangat bahagia, sangat sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa baru sekar—" Kalimat Ino terpotong saat pemuda didepannya mengunci bibirnya dengan ciumannya. Ciuman hangat dimusim dingin yang bersalju. Ciuman itu menjadi wadah penyalur perasaan cinta mendalam dari kedua anak manusia itu.

Sai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Ino dalam. Mata kelam pria itu melembut saat mata biru didepannya pun menatapnya demikian. Kini keduannya saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino melupakan janjinya pada kedua orangtuanya perihal kepergiannya. Saat mereka sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Jangan lupakan dua coklat panas yang terletak diatas meja. Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sai dan pemuda itu mengelus lembut rambut Ino.

"Apa kau berencana pindah kemari?"

"Tidak. Ini adalah galeriku yang kedua setelah dirumah. Hanya barang-barang berhargaku yang ada disini." Ino memerah malu. 'Berarti lukisan-lukisan wajahku itu berharga untukya?' batin Ino.

"Jadi, berapa jumlah lukisan itu? Banyak sekali," tanya Ino.

"Hanya empat puluh sembilan," sahut Sai.

"Empat puluh sembilan kau bilang hanya?"

"Aku ingin menambahnya supaya genap limapuluh. Tapi kurasa tidak bisa sekarang." Ino melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar pernyataan Sai, kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku sudah siap kok. Kau mau aku berpose bagaimana?" Ino berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa kau tidak lihat keadaanmu? Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tanpa makeup. Ternyata kau jelek sekali."

"A-apa?!" Ino meraba-raba wajahnya serta rambutnya. Kemudian mengambil cermin dari dari dalam tasnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kantong mataku! Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa?! Aku bahkan tidak memakai bedak sedikitpun." Ino mulai mencari bedak didalam tasnya.

"Ya, dan kau jelek sekali."

"Diam kau!"

Sai tersenyum memandang kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk menyapukan bedak pada wajahnya. Gadis pertama yang sudah mencuri hatinya dan gadis yang membuatnya hampir mati selama dua minggu ini hanya karena tidak melihat wajah cantik gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah cantik?"

Sai mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa lukis aku sekarang," ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk melukis." Sai menarik Ino yang cemberut itu untuk duduk disampingnya. Ia kembali memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Aku mau seperti ini dulu." Ino tersenyum malu namun membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sai yang memulai untuk memeluknya.

"Sampai kapan seperti ini?" tanya Ino.

"Sampai—"

Drrt Drrt

Ponsel Sai yang ada diatas meja bergetar. Pria berambut kelam itu mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat ada nomor tanpa nama yang meneleponnya.

"Moshi-mosh—"

"ANTAR PUTRIKU PULANG SEKARANG ATAU KAU AKAN MATI...!"

Sai menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya ketika mendengar suara berat yang menyemburnya.

"Sampai ayahmu menelepon. Sial! Ayo kuantar pulang."

Ino tersenyum sambil memakai mantelnya. Sepertinya, ia tidak jadi membenci musim dingin tahun ini. Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana ayahnya Ino tahu nomor ponsel Sai ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **AN:**

Haloooo Semuaaa...!

Fict untuk event FLORE2015 !

Fict pertama yang iktu event dan fict pertama dengan pairing SaiIno.

Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut event sejak saya gabung di ffn.  
Jujur saya sebenarnya kurang pede untuk ikutan event-event yang ada di ffn. Saya merasa masih banyak kekurangan dalam fict saya.

Untuk fict pertama saya yang ikut event ini, semoga kalian suka ya.. 

Reviewnya...?

Salam,

Yana Kim


End file.
